No Words
by Flor-chan
Summary: En su sexto año Harry descubre el significado de la palabra deseo.Cuando las emociones se juntan y las apariencias engañan....Slash
1. Chapter 1

**No words**

**Capitulo 1: Por que ?**

Era su sexto año en Howarts, un año que ya prometía ser de por si complicado. Toda su vida era complicada, y por si fuera poco solo a él le anunciaban las desgracias.

A veces deseaba ser otra persona, alguien normal. Que al caminar por la calle la gente no lo señalara con el dedo por ser el-niño-que-vivió.

Quería ser solo Harry, y que no lo juzgaran por su apellido ni por su supuesta misión a cumplir.

La gente no entendía por lo que estaba pasando, no sabían lo difícil que era ver morir a sus seres queridos frente a sus ojos, no sabían lo que era perder la esperanza que durante un año entero había albergado, la esperanza de irse a vivir finalmente con su padrino, de saber como había sido la adolescencia de sus padres; pero por sobretodo no sabían la carga tan pesada que habían echado sobre sus hombros, el sufrimiento que esto conllevaba, la profunda tristeza que durante la noche lo embargaba.

Acababa de cumplir sus 17 años. Que irónica era la vida.

-Harry!-un joven de pelo rojizo corría a toda velocidad seguido por una chica de pelo enmarañado. Ambos trataban de alcanzar al moreno quien parecía estar nuevamente navegando por los mares de su subconsciente.

Hacía días que estaba así, y la verdad ya empezaba a preocuparlos a todos, temían que su soledad llegara a convertirse en depresión y que esto alcanzara algo más.

Al no contestar su llamado Ron lo sujeto del hombro para darlo vuelta violentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, delante de él no se encontraba el mismo chico que había conocido cinco años atrás. Estaba mortalmente pálido.

Unas grande ojeras trataban de esconderse inútilmente debajo de sus parpados y no había rastro de alegría en sus ojos…todo se había esfumado.

Al ver q Ron se había quedado callado, Hermione tomo la palabra, pues también había notado lo mismo

-Harry, estamos preocupados por ti. Sabes que somos tus amigos, y queremos saber que es lo que pasa.

Se soltó bruscamente de la mano con que Ron todavía lo sujetaba.

-No me pasa nada!-el grito se escucho por todo el pasillo, su voz retumbo por las viejas paredes y por primera vez desde que lo conocieron Hermione y Ron le tuvieron miedo.- Verdaderamente me están cansando! Por que nadie me puede dejar en paz! – seguidamente se echo a correr, no sabia por que les había gritado de esa manera.

Ellos no tenían la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba.

No sabía a donde se dirigía, pero repentinamente al doblar en uno de los pasillos chocó contra alguien, y fue tal el impacto que pronto se encontró cayendo de frente al piso.

Pero una mano se ciñó sobre su cintura deteniendo la caída.

-Potter- la manera en que su apellido había sido pronunciado fue lo que hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de quien se trataba.

Por que solo una persona se dirigía a él con tanto resentimiento.

-Perdóneme, no estaba mirando- se deslizó fuera de aquellos brazos, para situarse frente a su profesor.

-Pues debería tener más cuidado...10 puntos menos para Griffindor- sus ojos escrutaron intensamente al chico que estaba frente a él. Debía admitir que se había vuelto un joven muy hermoso, pero sobre todo sus ojos… esos verde esmeralda que seguramente ya traía a varias de cabeza.

Aunque había notado algo más, algo que todos los profesores habían notado y era que últimamente a Potter se lo veía distraído y distante, sin mencionar que un aire de tristeza se cernía a su alrededor.

No que eso le preocupara, pero momentos antes Dumbeldore había citado a todos los profesores para informarles del asunto-Y para que esto no se vuelva a repetir…detención el jueves a las 18 hs. en mi despacho. Y por favor sea "puntual", a no ser que desee perder otros 10 puntos.

Harry no le contestó sino que reanudó su marcha, ignorándolo completamente, cosa que molestó de sobremanera al profesor.

Pero de cierto modo la prepotencia de ese chiquillo lo atraía y lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Se sonrió a si mismo cuando varias imágenes nada inocentes surgieron en su cabeza. Oh si, él se encargaría de que Potter dejara de comportarse de esa manera, y quien sabe, tal vez recibiría algo a cambio…

Pero primero lo primero, debía ir a hablar con Dumbeldore. No quería arriesgarse sin el permiso de la mayor autoridad del colegio.

-Severus, que gusto tenerte por aquí. Un caramelo de limon?

-Discúlpame Albus pero deberé reclinar esa oferta- tomo asiento frente al viejo que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Creo saber por que estas aquí- le dijo sonriendo aun más

-No me sorprendería, no se como haces pero siempre sabes todo

-Son gajes del oficio.

-Entonces no necesitarás que te de los detalles. Tan solo lo resumiré a decirte que el comportamiento de Potter es inaceptable y como parece que los métodos usuales no funcionan con él me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirte que me autorices a utilizar mis propios métodos en este asunto.

Dumbeldore estrechó su vista y volvió a sonreír para luego devorar quedamente uno de sus caramelos de limón.

-Supongo que tendrás tus motivos para pensar eso. Y además estoy de acuerdo contigo, el comportamiento de Harry ha declinado estos últimos días, y al igual que tu yo también estoy preocupado.- Snape se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida.

-Entonces supongo que este asunto esta resuelto, verdad?

-Claro que sí, pero no seas muy duro con él.

-Créeme Albus, eso esta fuera de mis planes.-Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa q no presagiaba nada bueno. Al menos no para Potter.

Todavía podía sentir la adrenalina, esos brazos rodeándolo con protección y esos ojos que parecían querer desnudarlo.

Su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba en eso y por alguna extraña razón lo encontraba inusualmente placentero.

Se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando.

Por dios era Snape, su profesor mas odiado, aquel a quien no soportaba…

¿Como demonios podía si quiera pensar en algo que los relacionara de manera intima?

Todo pensamiento se esfumó cuando repentinamente se encontró atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de alguien.

Pero para cuando pudo reaccionar hubiera deseado no haberlo echo.

Allí, frente a él, acorralándolo estaba Snape.

Tenía sus manos apresadas contra la pared, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de resistencia.

-Pro..profesor? que esta haciendo- sentía un nudo en el estomago, y el corazón casi se le sale cuando una de las piernas de el hombre se situó entre las suyas, separándolas.

-Donde esta su valentía ahora Potter?- Lo miraba, ahí atrapado entre su cuerpo. Se veía como un león acorralado, a punto de ser mordido por una serpiente.

Y la serpiente estaba ansiosa por morderlo y desgustarlo.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:** "It's just what it is"

Había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo y ahora se encontraba bajo las sabanas, recordando aquel encuentro que había tenido con Snape.

De tan solo pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si no lo hubiera empujado como lo había echo… No, no quería imaginarlo. Más bien no podía hacerlo.

Intentó por todo los medios no pensar más en ello.

Se tapó con las sabanas y cerró los ojos fuertemente, obligándose a alejar todo pensamiento vinculado con su profesor.

Pero como había previsto, fue inútil. Por más que intentaba no podía evitar volver a pensar en la calidez de ese cuerpo y la sensualidad de sus palabras.

Al parecer esta sería una noche MUY larga.

_-ahh, Severus…-El profesor tomó de la cintura al moreno que por fin parecía haberse rendido._

_-Al parecer señor Potter no es odio precisamente lo que siente por mi…o me equivoco?- se estaba burlando, y no podía hacer nada; esas manos se encargaban de que no pudiera concentrarse en nada que no fuera en las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo_

_La agonía fue en aumento cuando unos labios fríos presionaron contra la piel de su cuello para luego dedicarse a morderlo de forma suave pero constante._

_-Se..severus…-Su boca comenzó a ascender enloqueciéndolo de placer, nunca nadie le había echo sentir nada igual._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la boca que momentos antes torturaba su sensible cuello ahora estaba a p unto de mancillar sus labios._

_Estaban cada vez más cerca, parecía casi irreal…_

_Harry!_

Fue un despertar brusco, y lo fue más aun al darse cuenta de lo que estaba soñando.

Tan absorto estaba que solo reacciono cuando Ron se acercó a él.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido.

-Me di cuenta, has tenido un mal sueño

-Podría decirse...etoo Ron, perdóname por lo de ayer no era mi intención gritarles.-de verdad que estaba arrepentido se había dejado llevar, y lo ultimo que quería era perder a sus amigos.

Se sorprendió cuando Ron lo abrazó, y ambos rieron estrepitosamente por esto.

Al parecer ese día no sería tan malo, o al menos eso creía.

Harry estaba a punto de morir y es que tenían dos horas de Pociones con el culpable de todos sus males.

Snape, ese nombre causaba estragos en su vida y después de lo que pasó el día anterior no sabía como enfrentarlo. Así que cuando finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta del aula estuvo a punto de salir corriendo.

Lástima, la puerta se abrió revelando la silueta del hombre que tanto lo perturbaba.

Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Trató de permanecer concentrado en cortar los ingredientes, pero paro en seco cuando sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal. Inmediatamente levantó la vista del trabajo para hallarse cara a cara con Snape mirándolo intensamente.

Fue inevitable, el recuerdo del sueño que anoche había tenido se agazapo en su cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar. Bajó la cabeza para concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo.

Pero Severus había visto todo, y se sonrió internamente.

Ese chiquillo a veces podía llegar a ser extremadamente deseable, y a la vez uno podía odiarlo tan fácilmente.

Pero estaba decidido, no hacía todo esto para ayudarlo, no claro que no. Lo hacía por que cuando lo veía su deseo de venganza volvía.

Por más que lo intentara no podía olvidar aquella broma que los merodeadores le habían jugado y que casi le costaba la vida.

Iba a cobrárselas todas, y que mejor oportunidad que la que se le presentaba.

Apenas toco la campana salió disparado, todos se quedaron observándole extrañados incluso Ron y Hermione.

-Harry! Que diablos te pasa, por que saliste así?

-Es que…- Harry se detuvo a considerarlo, que podía decirles?

Que había estado soñando con Snape y él en una situación bastante comprometedora?; que cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sentirse nervioso?; que deseaba sentir esos brazos a su alrededor nuevamente?...él mismo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ya veo- Hermione se encontraba inusualmente pensativa, cosa que lo inquietó.- entonces es eso…

-Que es que?- Harry palideció. Y es que imagínate que tu mejor amiga, alias la cerebrito del colegio, descubre tu secreto; y ahora imagínate que Ron, alias pelirrojo impulsivo y de mal carácter, se entere.

Sin duda estaba en el horno.

-Y bien Harry, estoy en lo correcto?- la chica no dejaba de observarlo, entonces supo que no podría ocultárselo.

-Si Hermione…

-Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando?

-Es solo eso- Harry se dio media vuelta dejando a una Harmione concentrada y a un Ronald desorientado.

-Por que nunca nadie me dice nada?- señaló haciendo puchero.

-Por que eres demasiado lento, por eso. Además…al parecer esto se pondrá interesante.

Continuara….

----------------------

Me alegra que les haya gustado,prometo tener el capitulo siguiente muy pronto!

Y se viene la pasión desbordante, wiiiii

Dejen reviewss, y nada lean )


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:** Eres tu a quien quiero

Hermione lo sabía, eso representaba un problema…o al menos eso le parecía.

No quería que la chica se entrometiera en este asunto, además aun no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba y verdaderamente no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo…al menos no por ahora. Ya bastantes problemas tenía con el interminable trabajo de investigación que el profesor de DQAO les había mandado a hacer.

"Investigación de las criaturas de la noche", un trabajo que seguramente le ocuparía toda la tarde, una tarde que pasaría en la biblioteca enterrado entre libros.

-¿Por que a mi?- entró a la biblioteca y se adentró en la parte más alejada.-Supongo que me vendría bien para aclarar la mente- sacó uno de los libros del estante.

-¿Y por que tendría que aclarar su mente?

Harry pegó un salto al escucharlo y comenzó a temblar.

Instintivamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás para mantenerse seguro.

Snape lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír, le resultaba bastante divertido atormentarlo, así que se fue acercando hacia el chico que ante su avance retrocedía aterrado.

Pero su cuerpo chocó contra una de los libreros y volvió a quedar entre los brazos de aquel hombre que le volvía a provocar.

-¿Q..que hace?- Harry intentaba por todos los medios no mirarlo a la cara. No quería que este advirtiera su gran sonrojo.

Severus no le contestó, sino que lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a alzar el rostro. Ahora sí que el chico se sentía desprotegido, se sabía analizado por esos ojos negros; tanto que sentía como su mirada lo desnudaba.

El hombre aprovechó la distracción para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo completamente a su cuerpo.

-N..no-Harry lo miraba con miedo y ansiedad.

-Potter, me parece que no esta conciente de la situación en la que esta…-acercó sus labios a los del chico pero se detuvo a unos centímetros. –…no se preocupe, yo se lo haré saber.- Inmediatamente acortó la distancia que lo separaban.

El profesor lo besaba de forma violenta y demandante, adentrándose en esa cavidad cálida y húmeda, aferrandose a la cintura del moreno, quien había perdido el sentido del juicio y dejándose llevar por la pasión tomó al profesor de los hombros para acercarlo más y profundizar el contacto.

-Severus…-ambos se separaron de forma inmediata al escuchar la voz de Dumbeldore, y entonces fue cuando a Harry le cayo el balde de agua helada.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que bajar el rostro.

-Esto no se acaba acá Potter – le susurró para retirarse como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándolo allí con el corazón en la boca.

-¿Que fue lo que paso, ¿por que me beso?...¿por que le correspondí?

-Hermione, ¿sabes que le pasa a Harry,ha estado actuando muy raro desde que llego- Ron se sentó al lado de su amiga quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente.

-No Ron, no lo sé.-le respondió. Dejó el libro a un lado para mirar al pelirrojo.-Y en todo caso creo que no quiere decirnos nada.

-Eso ya lo se, pero…

-Pero nada Ron!- le interrumpió la chica. Conocía muy bien la forma de actuar del pelirrojo y no estaba para nada de acuerdo, mucho menos si se trataba de Harry.

Suspiró; ella también estaba preocupada por él. Había observado muy bien la actitud reticente que había adoptado frente a cierto profesor; y lo que había comenzado como un simple "no es nada" terminó siendo un "acá definitivamente pasa algo".

-¿Que podemos hacer entonces?

-Nada, solo esperar a que él venga a nosotros.-Si, eso era lo mejor. Esperar.

-Bueno…creo que tienes razón. No sería bueno presionarlo, además es Harry. Si necesita ayuda vendrá con nosotros.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que no lo haga- añadió Hemione en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo Hemione?

-mmm..no, estaba pensando en voz alta. Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Herm.

Se había levantado demasiado temprano.

Como todas las noches había vuelto a soñar con él y se estaba volviendo costumbre. Pero no podía evitarlo, todavía recordaba la calidez de ese cuerpo y la fuerza que los brazos le imprimían en un claro gesto de posesión. ¿Y por que negarlo, le había gustado.

Se sonrojó al reconocerlo, pero ya no podía más. Los sueños recurrentes le hacían recordar lo que tanto quería olvidar, y le hacían desear que pasara algo que no pasaría. Claro que no pasaría, por que una cosa era aceptar que se sentía atraído hacia Snape; y eso era un GRAN paso si consideramos que por los últimos 5 años te hizo la vida imposible y lo odiabas por eso.

Pero otra cosa muy diferente era aceptar que podía pasar algo más entre ellos, y eso sí que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Por dios, hasta pensarlo es una perdida de tiempo. Soy Harry Potter y el Severus Snape, mi profesor de pociones que me dobla la edad y encima podría ser mi padre.-se levantó de la cama para vestirse y salir a dar una vuelta. Pero al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Hermione. La chica estaba clavada en el medio de la sala mirándolo fijamente.

Se estremeció al recordar que ella sabía.

A veces le temía a las mujeres y a ese bendito instinto; pero más odiaba esa mirada que decía "Yo se algo", y mas escalofriante era cuando si había algo!

-Buenos días Herm

-Buenos días Harry-le saludó demasiado tranquila, cosa que alertó al muchacho. La palabra Hermione y tranquila no se llevaban de la mano, y el lo sabía muy bien.-Veo que últimamente te levantas muy temprano-agrego con un tono….¿dulce?.

Oh, ahora no solo estaba asustado, estaba ATERRORIZADO.

Si la palabra Hemione no se llevaba con tranquila, menos con Dulce. Allí pasaba algo, y estaba seguro no era nada bueno.

-bueno, es que últimamente no he podido dormir muy bien. Debe ser por los exámenes…tu sabes

-Si, si se. Y creo que no es precisamente por los exámenes… ¿O me equivoco?

-Hermione…-Harry sonrió levemente-Creo que no te puedo ocultar nada ¿verdad?-La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Soy tu amiga Harry…Además eres demasiado obvio.

-L..lo soy?

-Si, si lo eres. Pero quiero preguntarte algo

-Supongo que no tengo alternativa

-Sabes que no.

-Entonces sentémonos, presiento que esta va a ser una larga charla. Además tenemos tiempo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Hermione se acomodó en el asiento e inició el interrogatorio.

Pero Harry confiaba en ella.

-Entonces…como empezó todo?

-En realidad ni yo mismo lo sé. De repente comenzó a acosarme. En cada pasillo, en cada momento que me encontraba libre.

En el gran comedor me observa y me intimida, lo mismo pasa durante sus clases.

-Y que es lo que tu sientes? –esta vez fue su turno de revolverse inquieto.

-Pues…al principio me sentí desconcertado…

-Al principio?...quieres decir que ya no?-lo interrumpió

-Déjame terminar!-se estaba poniendo nervioso, no era fácil admitir que le gustaba lo que otro hombre le hacia.

-Lo siento, continua.

-bueno, como te decía al principio me sentí desconcertado y hasta aterrado. Pero el otro día en la biblioteca él….él m…me beso y..y yo le correspondí.

No sé por que lo hice, pero sentí mi cuerpo arder con su toque y no quería que eso terminara.

-ya te había besado antes?

-No, esa fue la primera vez.

-Y como te sientes al respecto?

-como quieres que me sienta, es Snape por dios santo!

-Si es Snape, tu profesor de pociones. El hombre que te beso y TE GUSTÓ.-Harry guardó silencio, no sabía que decir.- No tienes por que avergonzarte, sobre el corazón no se manda. En todo caso la pregunta sería..lo quieres?

-No lo se Hermione, es muy repentino y yo recién estoy asimilando el echo de que me guste otro hombre, y que por si fuera poco ese hombre sea Snape- La chica lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos y después estallo en carcajadas.

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Lo quieres…de verdad lo quieres.-aseguró la chica

-No, no es verdad.-negó sonrojado-

-Si, si lo es. Si no no estarías tan pensativo y ni considerarías la posibilidad.

Pero de echo lo estas haciendo.

-NO, no me gusta Snape,solo es una atracción.

-Vamos Harry, eso no te lo crees ni tu. Razona por dios santo!

En todo caso lo más importante es saber que el lo que él quiere. Por que estoy segura de que se siente atraído por ti, pero me pregunto si sentirá algo más.

-Quererme?- Por primera vez sentía que comprendía algo. El verdaderamente deseaba creer que Snape lo quería….por que…por que Harry Potter quería a Severus Snape.

Harry Potter se había enamorado de su profesor.

Continuara….

Perdón por el retraso,pero aquí vengo con la tercera parte de este fic.

Y tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre que hacer para el próximo encuentro entre estos dos, pero me ayudaría mucho si uds. me dieran una ayudita. Así que propongan! Que quieren que pase?

Espero que les guste, y quiero agradecerle a M-chan que me ha estado apoyando en todo desde que empecé este fic.

A AuraSly, Laie, OlgaxTomFelton, mary, Julieta, Nagiza, Adrew y a Saito Jaime.

Gracias por sus ánimos!

Y sigan dejándome reviews que eso me ayuda a continuar )

Besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:** Comienza el juego

El gran comedor estaba repleto, y por primera vez en toda la semana Harry se comportaba normalmente.

Al parecer no había habido ningún acercamiento desde que ambos hablaron, y una de las razones era que Hermione y Ron siempre estaban con él, procurando no dejarlo solo.

De alguna manera se sentía seguro.

Pero el joven estaba ajeno a las miradas de odio que dicho profesor le dirigía. Y es que en toda la maldita semana no había encontrado oportunidad de acercársele nuevamente, pero al final Potter sería suyo y nadie podría impedirlo.

Quería apoderarse del corazón del Gryffindor, poseer ese cuerpo que nunca nadie había tocado antes y hacerle sentir en carne propia todo el resentimiento que por años había acumulado

Sonrió con cinismo al imaginar la escena que prontamente realizaría. Y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

De eso estaba seguro.

-Harry…

-Que pasa Herm?- preguntó el moreno aún sonriendo.

-Veo que tu ánimo ha mejorado

-Si-se sonrojó-es que gracias a ti no ha pasado nada más.

-Y eso es bueno?

-A que te refieres?- le preguntó desconcertado por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

-No, nada.

-Estas extraña sabes?

-Yo soy la extraña, tu te enamoras de tu profesor de pociones y yo soy la extraña.

-Enamorado no…atraído si- le corrigió rápidamente.

-Lo que sea…Y cuando piensas decírselo a Ron?

-No lo sé- se llevó a la boca un trozo de pastel de manzana-ya sabes como es él. De seguro comenzaría a gritar y a insultar a Snape para después destrozar toda la habitación y pasar toda una semana sin hablarme. Sin mencionar que tú tendrías que ser la mediadora.

-Tienes razón, pero tampoco es justo ocultarle esto. Además es como tu hermano, obviamente que haría todo eso pero no dejaría de apoyarte.

-Si, pero de todas maneras necesito un poco de tiempo.-Hermiones le sonrió dulcemente y se sintió feliz de ver a Harry tan relajado. Pero algo la hizo girar a ver la mesa de profesores y se encontró con una escena bastante particular.

Snape miraba a Harry depredadoramente, y al verse descubierto volvió a centrar su atención en la conversación que Dumbeldore mantenía con Mcgonagald.

-Parece ser que esto será entretenido.

-Dijiste algo Herm?

-No Harry, no es nada.

-Realmente hoy estas rara.

-Ya te dije que no es nada…oye Harry me acompañas a la biblioteca después del desayuno?

-Claro Herm, por que no?

-Aquí es, tengo unos cuantos libros que quiero sacar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas todavía no he empezado la tarea de astronomía, te molestaría si voy a buscar los libros?

-No, para nada.

Harry se dirigía a la sección, pero se detuvo al pasar por el lugar donde Snape lo había besado.

Esos recuerdos aún estaban frescos.

Sin ser conciente se adentró en el lugar y se recostó contra el librero. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y pudo sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre los suyos…

-Soñando de nuevo Potter?

-Que esta haciendo aquí?- era un estúpido, como le podía pasa otra vez lo mismo?.

-Que yo sepa la biblioteca es pública, lástima que ese sea un concepto demasiado complejo como para que su mente pueda comprenderlo.

Lo estaba provocando, pero no esta vez. No iba a caer en ese jueguito.

-Lo que sea…-se incorporó y sin perder contacto visual trató de retirarse en buenos términos.

-Huyendo Potter?-se detuvo

-No, simplemente tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharlo-le respondió tranquilamente.

-El tono Potter, no se olvide con quien trata.

-No…no lo olvido-dijo volviéndose para después de estar fuera de vista comenzar a correr en busca de Hermione.

-Parece ser que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

Continuara….

Perdón! Este capitulo me salio algo corto ya que es una introducción a lo que viene ahora.

Así que espero les guste.

Aurasly auschp: gracias por seguir el fic! Me inspiras mucho con tus ánimos y desde ya te digo que obviamente Severus va a quedar prendido de Harry. Aunque igualmente lo va a castigar…pero de otra forma

M-cha: tus comentarios me hacen reír muchísimo! Además me das una ideas súper locas que te aseguro las voy a utilizar

Gracias por leer!

Paula Moonlight : me pone re contenta saber que sigues mi fic ya que yo leo todos los tuyos y me encantan!

A mi tmb me ha gustado esa charla que tiene Harry con Hermione, fue MUY productiva


End file.
